derbydaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Currency
Derby Days currently has four different types of currency that you can apply for different functions. CASH It should be noted right away that Cash is the game's "premium" currency. This means that it is very difficult to acquire for free and to get any significant amount you usually have to pay real money for it. Cash can be used to buy specialty items in the store that cannot be bought with Coins, or to purchase upgrades like a larger ranch size or slots for more horses. You can also use Cash to purchase special horses from the shop. Methods to obtaining cash: *Purchasing cash with real money in the shop *Prizes for winning certain derby races (Race 7, 11, 15, 21) *Random pop-up bubble chance items during races *Gifts from friends (only three cash gifts can be given or received per day) *Once a horse wins all 21 derbies, they become "champions" and rewarded 10 cash. *Doing the tasks required in the "free cash" section (usually sign up for websites, follow Com2us on Facebook, etc.) COINS Coins are the second tier currency in the game, as it will buy most of what you want or need. Coins can be spent on a large portion of the items available in the shop, such as buildings, decorations, nature items, fences and more. You can also spend coins to get carrots, another type of currency which is used for the training and breeding of horses. Methods to obtaining coins: *Prizes for completing races *Random pop-up bubble chance items during races *Harvesting the buildings on your ranch *Purchasing coins with real money in the shop By far the easiest method of obtaining coins is to "grind" for it via derby races. Your horses can compete in derbies as long as you have energy to spend on them. Regular derbies only cost three energy, and even if your horse has a very low chance of winning (say 25%) you will still receive a prize for competing. You should enter your horse in the derby again and again to build your wallet up. If you train your horses consistantly they will rise in level and win more derbies, allowing them to compete in higher-ranking derbies with larger prizes. Another popular method is to purchase as many high-generating buildings as possible to place on your ranch. These buildings generate coins on a timed schedule and reset after being harvested, so if they generate a high amount of coins and you are consistant with harvesting them on time, you can keep up a steady income without having to race your horses all of the time. ENERGY Energy is a limited but renewable source of currency. It is spent on races and mating horses. Regular derby races only require three energy, but championships require five. You can also spend one energy to skip a race, but it is not recommended because you miss out on pop up chance prizes during the race. Mating horses always requires three energy. As your ranch level increases, so will your maximum energy capacity. Energy regenerates at a rate of one energy per five minutes. If you want to see how long you have until your next energy generates, you can tap on the energy bar for a countdown meter. Some buildings also generate energy when harvested, but usually only one. Energy can also be replenished immediately by buying Energy Packs in the store. These always cost Cash, the premium currency, but you can sometimes acquire them via prizes for completing Collections. The most efficient method of regaining energy is to simply put the game down for an hour or two. When you return your energy will be full and you can resume your play. CARROTS Carrots are the final form of currency used in the game. They have only two functions - training horses and breeding horses. Methods to obtaining carrots: *Prizes for completing races *Random pop-up bubble chance items during races *Harvesting the buildings on your ranch *Purchasing carrot bundles with coins or cash in the shop *Received when others breed with your horses Horses can be trained at several different time durations, from thirty seconds to twelve hours, the longest of which unlock as you level up. The cost in carrots depends on the length of time you wish the horse to train, and also if you have purchased the Training Efficiency upgrade or not, as that changes the standard costs. The cost of carrots for breeding horses can vary greatly, usually dependant on the features of the horse you are trying to breed with. Horses that appear rather average with no special features can cost as low as five carrots, but others with features like wings, unicorn horns or other special traits can cost upwards of eighty carrots or more. Category:Tips